The Stolen Slave
by StupidLoserFantasyInc
Summary: A few months after defeating the Labyrinth, Sarah is captured and made a slave. Can Jareth save her before her fire completely dies? JS


Disclaimer: I will only say this in this chapter and this chapter alone…any character coming from the movie 'The Labyrinth' does not belong to me….any other character not coming from said movie belong to moi.

Summery: Months after defeating the Labyrinth, Sarah is captured and enslaved by a Lord DeCaeviar, and sold. Her owner is anything but pleasant and she tries to escape many times, no matter the consequences. Each time she is caught, she is beaten into submission. Can Jareth save her before her fire runs out?

**PROLOGUE - Final Days of Freedom**

Blues turned into purples, purples turned into pinks, pinks to oranges and oranges to reds; colors caught in the cotton puff clouds, lighting them up with the palette of dusk. The trees swayed into the breeze, the chirping birds lay down in their nests to sleep while the night prowlers stretched and yawned after a good days sleep; a night of feasting coming their way. In the park the white swans floated, their heads under their wings; the mother goose huddling close to her young, making sure they see the light of another day. The frogs croaked and crickets chirped and the fireflies came out to dance.

Sarah sighed at the beauty of the world at dusk, a time where the veil between worlds were thinnest; the magick came to life, filling every last stone and tree, every blade of grass and petal of the last wild flower with its essence. Those who would say this mortal realm held no magick would bite their tongue upon such a sight. She was sure the Fae of the Underworld would scoff at such a notion. Humans know nothing of magick and their world held as much magick as a tea spoon held sugar. But dare they say such thing at our sunsets.

A few months had passed since Sarah's adventures in the Underground. Her spoiled behavior had come to an abrupt stop as reality sunk in. Hate for her baby brother had turned into fondness and fondness blossomed into love and adoration for the beautiful baby boy. It was only with a little worry that he came out of the Underground unharmed, but his left eye had turned into a hazel color, the other remaining blue. It was a constant reminder of the man she had somehow lost her heart to; who ever said teens didn't know what love was could rot in hell.

A clock chimed suddenly, disturbing Sarah from her thoughts; it was time to go home. Getting up reluctantly, she started in the direction for home; a shiver ran down her spine and a feeling of dread gripped her gut. Something wasn't right and the feeling of eyes drilling into the back of her head wasn't making it any better. Heart in her throat she picked up her speed to get home; it was unnaturally quiet all of a sudden. A cackle in the distance had her running full speed, fear gripping her tightly. Turning the corner of a house saw to her landing sprawled on the concrete, arms and legs scraped from the fall and stinging with pain. Panting and out of breathe, Sarah looked up at what she had run into and her heart skipped a beat.

Staring down at her was one of the most beautiful males she had ever seen; but the most beautiful flower is often the most deadly. There wasn't a doubt that he came from the Underground, for no mortal would wear such elaborate clothes, or have ears as pointed as an elf; he 'tisked' at her as he squatted down.

"Did something frighten you missy?" his voice was as beautiful as he was, but she could tell he didn't really care; his eyes screamed evil. He reached for the arm that she had scraped badly. Hissing, she jerked away from his touch.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She said, sitting up and scooting away from the stranger and attempting to stand up, only to find – to her dismay – that she had twisted her ankle.

"I am Lord DeCaeviar, and I have come to collect," he said, and that was the last thing she remembered before a sharp pain to her skull sent her into a world of blackness.

She awoke to the feeling of hands roaming all over her body, pinching and pulling at skin, lifting her arms. She felt as if she were being examined by a blind man, for the hands were obviously not female. When she opened her eyes, nothing but darkness was seen, then realization dawned that she was being blindfolded. She squirmed and started jerking away from the hand as it traveled to a place it shouldn't be traveling, and when she felt the finger enter her she started screaming and kicking at the person; she didn't get very far since more hands reached out and restrained her. The probing fingers left her, as well as the tears that filled her eyes. What was happening?

"She will fetch a great price my Lord! Not only is she pleasing to the eye, she is in good health, and she is a virgin!" said a squawky voice, obviously belonging to the 'inspector'. 'Price'? Was she being sold or something?

"Good…very good; see that she is washed and put with the others. The auction is tomorrow and I am hoping this one with make me a fortune," came the voice of the man she had run into. What was happening? She opened her mouth to ask just that when she was roughly jerked away, then thrown over a bulking shoulder. She fought as best she could, but who ever were carrying her was very strong and nothing she did frazzled him.

Sarah sat huddled in the corner of her cell…no…her CAGE, naked as the day she was born, crying her eyes out. She was so confused and angry and scared. What was going on? Where was she? Obviously somewhere in the Underground because she could feel the magick pulsing through the air, she could even taste it. Plus, there was no place like this in the Above world, no place where persons of magick kept persons of non magick caged like beasts, like animals to be locked away. She had a 'room mate' so to speak…she was a meek little thing, also naked. Sarah learned many things from her, mostly why she was here. Sarah was to be sold as a slave to high Fae lords and ladies. Apparently, some Fae saw humans as pets, some seeing human females as concubine to keep and breed. It was all enough to make her sick. But there was hope she had learned: human enslavement was outlawed, and any practitioner of human slavery –i.e. Lord DeCaeviar – would ultimately be sentenced to death, along with any loyal to him or her. However, her meek little room mate had ways of bringing her hopes down a notch. Lord DeCaeviar had been enslaving humans for longer than King Jareth had been alive.

Now she really could say this was unfair. What had she done to deserve this? Who had she pissed off other than Jareth to deserve this? The only reassurance was that most Fae owners were really nice to their pets, and often lavished them with gifts. Sarah didn't care; she didn't want to be OWNED but anyone! She belonged to herself! Oh how wrong she was.


End file.
